Кортана
Это статья о персонаже. Возможно, вы искали уровень Halo 3, Кортана? Кортана (серийный номер ИИ ККОН КТН 0452-9) — "умный" ИИ, созданный и состоявший на службе ККОН. Уникальная и весьма могущественная на фоне всех "умных" ИИ, Кортана являлась одной из наиболее важных фигур последние месяцы Войны Человечества и Ковенанта, в течении которых она была партнёром Джона-117, сопровождая его во многих заключительных битвах войны. Её гибкость и тактические умения оказали неоценимое влияние на боевые способности крейсера класса "Безмятежный" "Столп Осени", орбитальную оборонительную платформу "Каир" и фрегат ККОН "В Янтарь Одетый". После битвы за Установку 04 Кортана приобрела жизненно важную для всего человечества информацию об Ореолах, включая Индекс Активации Установки 04, который впоследствии был ею использован для нанесения окончательного поражения Потопу во время битвы за Установку 00. Биография 'Создание' Если верить словам Библиотекаря, заветы, предопределившие создание Кортаны, были заложены в человеческий геном ещё во времена Войны Предтеч и Потопа, и были вдохновлены помощниками Предтеч.Halo 4, уровень Восстановитель Это может объяснить то, почему аватар Кортаны напоминает помощников, используемых в личной броне Предтеч, которые внешне тоже были похожи на женщин синего цвета, способных сливаться с разумами своих носителей. Кортана была создана в 2549 году доктором Кэтрин Халси, которая перед её созданием отточила навыки для будущего искусственного интеллекта на своём предыдущем ИИ, Кальмии.Halo: Первый Удар, стр. 159 ("Кальмия была "старшей сестрой" Кортаны. Этот ИИ использовался для того, чтобы тестировать алгоритмы взлома. Как только подпрограмма проходила полную отладку и оптимизацию, её переписывали в сознание Кортаны.") Кортана была изначально создана специально для операции "Красный флаг" — миссии Спартанцев II поколения по захвату ковенантского корабля и последующего похищения высокопоставленного члена из иерархии империи. Для Спартанцев она должна была служить в качестве хакера и анализатора разведданных, полученных в ходе задания. Доктор Халси понимала, что для выполнения настолько важной и опасной цели новый ИИ должен обладать исключительными интеллектуальными способностями, которые напрямую зависели от того человека, чей мозг будет использован для создания искусственного интеллекта. В конечном итоге Халси не нашла более лучшего кандидата на роль донора, чем она сама. Однако в соответствии с законами, донорами для создания ИИ могли быть только уже умершие люди, поскольку в момент сотворения ИИ мозг носителя необратимо разрушался из-за моделирования когнитивного оттиска. Халси пришла к гениальному и весьма незаконному решению создать флэш-копии своего мозга для процедуры. В результате было выращено двадцать клонов доктора с заранее повышенной нервной физиологией, но с недостающими функциями нормальных тел, из-за чего эти клоны обладали сильно деформированными телами. После окончания роста, Халси извлекла из своих клонов мозги, а телесные оболочки кремировала. Большая часть клонированных органов обладала недостатками, из-за чего их пришлось отсеять; лишь один из них был признан достаточно развитым для создания ИИ. Этот мозг, получивший обозначение Х-1, и был использован для создания Кортаны. Кроме него, сохранилось ещё три органа: Х-2, Х-3 и Х-4, которые были помещены в криогенную суспензию для возможного дальнейшего использования. thumb|left|300px|Зарисовки Кортаны, сделанные доктором Халси в [[Личный дневник доктора Халси|своём дневнике.]] Первыми словами, которые сказала Кортана, была итальянская фраза "Quando il gioco è finito, il re e il pedone vanno nella stessa scatola" ("Когда игра окончена, король и пешки отправляются в один и тот же ящик"). Эту же фразу Халси некогда услышала от своей мамы, с которой она сыграла свою первую шахматную партию. Новорожденный ИИ выбрала себе имя "Кортана", и хотя Халси не говорила ей о том, что она поместила в её программное обеспечение стандартный вирусный код завершения, она подозревала, что Кортана уже изолировала и нейтрализовала этот код без её ведома. Первые три года своей жизни Кортана прожила в компьютерных системах базы Замок, часто помогая доктору в её работе. Присутствие Кортаны доставляло Халси удовольствие в равной степени и от её навыков, и её личности. В то время как остальные "умные" ИИ не делали себя копиями своих "родителей", Кортана сделала своим аватаром проекцию более молодой Халси, и даже переняла некоторые из манер своей создательницы. На пороге осени 2552 года, в рамках готовящейся операции "Красный Флаг", Кортана попросила доктора Халси позволить ей выбрать солдата, который был бы её "носителем". Недолго думая, ИИ выбрала Джона-117, поскольку их нервная совместимость была наиболее идеальной среди всех остальных Спартанцев, а также из-за его сверхъестественной удачи в бою. Кроме того, Кортана находила Джона "весьма привлекательным с точки зрения животных инстинктов".Halo: Падение Предела, стр. 267 'Разделение и судьбоносная встреча' thumb|left|300px|Кортана, анализирующая потоки данных из артефакта Предтеч под базой «Меч». 3 августа 2552 года доктор Халси разделила Кортану на два "фрагмента". Один из них, содержащий в себе все высшие функции и личность ИИ, был перемещён на борт ККОН "Столп Осени", в то время как другой был задействован в расшифровке данных из артефакта Предтеч под базой Меч. Когда процесс перевода начал приносить первые плоды, расшифровка Кортаной артефакта Бабд Катха начала раскрывать то, что подчинённый ксеноархеолог Халси, Ласло Сорвад, в своих докладах о раскопках называл "ключевым открытием", способным изменить ход Войны Человечества и Ковенанта.Halo: Reach, уровень База СВР Меч Решив позаботиться о том, чтобы эти данные попали к Спартанцам, доктор Халси решила прибегнуть к помощи команды "Ноубл", которые участвовали в тот момент в сражениях на Пределе; она намеревалась поручить им доставить фрагмент Кортаны с данными на "Столп Осени". К 14 августу,В A Spartan Will Rise ViDoc, Джордж-052 рассматривался как один из возможных курьеров Кортаны; это предполагает, что Кортана принимала решение ещё до того, как Халси узнала об операции "Апперкот", прошедшей 14 августа, и закончившейся вместе с гибелью Джорджа. перед их прибытием, Кортана и Халси обсудили, кого из Спартанцев "Ноубл" она выберет в качестве своего курьера, и ИИ в конечном итоге избрала Спартанца-Б312, Ноубл-шестого. Свой выбор она обосновала тем, что этот Спартанец был таким же "смертоносным", как и Джон-117.Halo: Reach ViDoc: A Spartan Will Rise Однако связаться с "Ноубл" оказалось не так-то просто, поскольку команда разделилась после операции "Апперкот", и была найдена ККОН только 26 августа.Halo: Reach, уровень Новая Александрия Тем временем другой фрагмент Кортаны был впервые интегрирован с доспехами "Мьёльнир" V модели, принадлежавшими Джону-117, и оба приняли участие в тесте, призванном показать способности командной работы Спартанца и ИИ. Этот тест был спланирован полковником Джеймсом Акерсоном, давним врагом доктора Халси, который презирал программу "Спартанец-II" и, соответственно, Джона-117. В стремлении завалить испытание, Акерсон бросил против Спартанца отряд вооружённых солдат УВОД, противотанковые мины "Лотос", автоматические турели и даже ракетный удар с истребителя "Небесный Ястреб". Несмотря на заранее нечестные условия, Джон-117 и Кортана прошли тест, не нарушив правил. Не в последнюю очередь благодаря Кортане, которая предоставляла Спартанцу своевременные разведданные и ускоряла его реакции до пределов, мастер-старшина сумел пройти испытание относительно невредимым. После теста, Кортана была установлена в системы крейсера ККОН "Столп Осени" в качестве основного искусственного интеллекта, в то время как роль вспомогательного ИИ досталась Уэлсли. Проверяя системы корабля, Кортана выделила время на то, чтобы отомстить полковнику Акерсону, взломав его сеть и отправив от его лица прошение о переводе на передовую. Она также взломала засекреченные файлы о Спартанцах II поколения, и ознакомилась с досье Джона-117. Кортана была шокирована тем, что узнала о тёмной стороне проекта, и поклялась себе защищать Джона во что бы то ни стало. 30 августа, когда "Столп Осени" завершал приготовления перед отправкой на миссию в пространство Ковенанта, капитан Джейкоб Киз узнал, что из подпространства на краю системы появился огромный флот ковенантов, направляющийся к Пределу. Корабль был вынужден прервать своё задание, и поспешить на помощь в защите планеты. 'Падение Предела' thumb|left|300px|Ноубл-шесть отдаёт фрагмент Кортаны капитану Кизу. 29 августа 2552 года команда "Ноубл" прибыла в окрестности базы Меч под предлогом приказа об её уничтожении. Лишь в последнюю минуту Спартанцы узнали, что настоящей их миссией была доставка бронированной матрицы, содержащей фрагмент Кортаны с данными из артефакта, на крейсер , ожидавший их в одном из доков разборочных верфей Асода. К тому времени, когда "Ноубл" встретилась с Халси, расшифровка была полностью завершена, и ответственность за "посылку" была возложена на Ноубл-шестого по собственному решению Кортаны. Несмотря на то, что по пути к крейсеру почти каждый член "Ноубл", ответственный за доставку, погиб, Кортана была успешно передана лично в руки капитану Джейкобу Кизу. Сам Ноубл-шесть остался на земле, чтобы прикрыть "Столпа Осени". Попав на борт, оба фрагмента Кортаны воссоединились друг с другом.Halo: Reach, уровень Столп Осени Та часть Кортаны, что была на борту крейсера всё это время, к тому времени успела продемонстрировать свои превосходные качества как корабельного ИИ. В самом начале битвы, она провела массивный корабль через астероидное поле, попутно уничтожив преследовавший их носитель с минимальной затратой усилий. Кортана также оказала значительную помощь капитану Кизу, уничтожив в одиночном бою опасный, неизвестный ранее корабль Ковенанта, который до того безнаказанно сеял хаос в флоте ККОН, оборонявшем планету. Однако превосходство в битве было за ковенантами, и после того как они уничтожили генераторы орбитальной обороны, Предел, как и множество других планет до него, подвергся остеклению. В конечном итоге "Столп Осени" был вынужден покинуть обречённый мир, совершив случайный прыжок в подпространство в соответствии с Протоколом Коула. Однако втайне от всех, Кортана на самом деле использовала для прыжка координаты, полученные из камня, добытого Синей командой с Сигмы Октана IV, и из реликта Предтеч под шельфовым ледником Бабд Катха, поскольку считала их весьма важными для Ковенанта. 'Битва за Установку 04' thumb|300px|Кортана и Киз обсуждают сложившееся положение, пока Джон-117 наблюдает за ними. 19 сентября, спустя почти две недели после Падения Предела, "Столп Осени" вышел из пространства скольжения в системе Соэлл на орбите газового гиганта Порог. Там экипаж корабля открыл Установку 04. Когда Кортану спросили о том, что это за объект, она смогла сказать наверняка лишь то, что кольцо было создано искусственно. Вернувшись к более насущным проблемам, ИИ уведомил капитана Киза, что в погоню за "Столпом" с Предела отправилось 15 кораблей Ковенанта, которые вскоре атакуют крейсер ККОН при участии абордажных групп. Взяв на себя полное управление судном и используя весь его арсенал, Кортана уничтожила четыре из пятнадцати вражеских кораблей. К тому времени, когда Джон-117 пробудился от криосна и добрался до мостика, "Столп Осени" уже получил серьёзные повреждения, и Кизу пришлось инициировать Протокол Коула. Он приказал Кортане загрузить себя в броню Спартанца, а ему — любой ценой защищать ИИ и хранящуюся в ней информацию. При её поддержке мастер-старшина с боем пробился через коридоры судна, и попал на отчалившую спасательную капсулу как раз незадолго до того, как "Столп" на полной скорости устремился к поверхности кольца.Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Столп Осени Во время посадки капсула получила серьёзные повреждения, и Джон-117 с Кортаной оказались единственными выжившими в аварии. Им удалось сбежать от патрулей ковенантов и объединиться с группой морских пехотинцев, отражающих нападения врагов. Вскоре за ними подоспел "Пеликан" Эхо 419, который сбросил для Джона-117 "Бородавочник", которым они воспользовались для спасения нескольких других групп выживших людей в окрестности. Во время этого занятия, Кортана взломала боевую сеть Ковенанта, откуда узнала, что капитан Киз был взят в плен и переведён на борт ковенантского крейсера "Истина и Единение".Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Ореол Закончив со спасением солдат, мастер-старшина и ИИ были перевезены на базу Альфа, основную оперативную базу ККОН на Установке 04, где они вместе с солдатами УВОД из двадцать второго тактического разработали план по спасению капитана. Вскоре Джон, Кортана, и отряд морпехов были под покровом ночи сброшены поблизости от "Истины и Единения", где взяли на абордаж судно ковенантов через его гравитационный лифт. Кортана провела Спартанца и его сопровождение через запутанные внутренние помещения корабля, отмечая их путь навигационными точками и вскрывая запертые двери. В конечном итоге капитан, вместе с ещё несколькими выжившими людьми, был найден на гауптвахте. Освобождённый Киз поделился с остальными тем, что смог подслушать во время своего заточения, а именно то, что кольцо называлось Ореолом и, возможно, было оружием массового уничтожения. Перед планировкой дальнейших действий, группа сбежала с корабля, и вскоре узнала, что Центр Управления Ореолом может быть найден при помощи картографа.Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Истина и Единение На следующий день, 20 сентября, Джон с Кортаной, сопровождаемые двумя отрядами морских пехотинцев, отправились на остров, на котором был расположен картограф. Разделавшись с мощным сопротивлением ковенантов, они добрались до комнаты с картой, из которой узнали, что Центр Управления находился под поверхностью кольца. На обратном пути с ними связался капитан Киз, который сообщил о своём намерении разыскать предполагаемый "склад оружия" ковенантов с несколькими другими морпехами. Кортане и старшине было поручено продолжать работу по поиску и захвату Центра Управления, и вскоре оба были подобраны Эхо 419; по поручению Кортаны "Пеликан" углубился в подземные просторные помещения Ореола, через которые доставил их к нужному месту.Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Скрытый Картограф Зайдя настолько далеко, насколько это было возможно, Эхо 419 высадил Джона и Кортану на подземной платформе, откуда те миновали ряд сооружений Предтеч с огромной подземной пропастью. После многочисленных столкновений с противником, они добрались до Центра Управления, где Кортана была загружена в центральные системы Ореола. Внутри систем она столкнулась с громадными объёмами информации, которые её вначале обрадовали, но почти сразу же она нашла информацию о том, что "склад с оружием", который разыскивали Киз с его морпехами, оказался на деле изоляционным сооружением Потопа. Не медля и без лишних объяснений она отправила Джона на помощь капитану, сама оставшись в системах Ореола для обработки информации.Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Штурм Центра Управления thumb|left|300px|Кортана, находящаяся в системах Ореола, рассказывает старшине про истинное назначение мира-кольца. Когда Джон-117 добрался до места, он впервые столкнулся с Потопом и Смотрителем Установки, 343 Виновной Искрой. ИИ Предтеч убедил его, что для сдерживания Потопа им необходимо активировать Ореол. Всё это время Кортана занималась тем, что поглощала столько данных из систем Ореола, сколько могла себе позволить. 21 сентября Джон-117 в сопровождении Виновной Искры вернулся в Центр Управления с Индексом Активации; намереваясь уничтожить Потоп, мастер-старшина вставил Индекс в системы управления, но прежде чем процесс активации Ореола был начат, Кортана вовремя его остановила. Поглотив все данные, содержащиеся в Индексе, Кортана объяснила Спартанцу настоящее предназначение Ореола: уничтожение всей разумной жизни в галактике в качестве последней меры для борьбы с Потопом. 343 Виновная Искра подтвердил всё, что сказала Кортана, и окружив себя Стражами, потребовал чтобы старшина отдал ему свой ИИ. Получив отказ, Искра натравил на Джона своих Стражей, приказав им заполучить Кортану, которая теперь несла в себе необходимые компоненты Индекса. Расправившись с ними, мастер-старшина покинул Центр Управления, где стал свидетелем того, что творилось теперь по всему кольцу: вырвавшийся на свободу Потоп начал инфицировать войска ковенантов и людей. Кортана предложила, что единственным способом покончить с этим было только уничтожение Ореола, и чтобы замедлить операции Виновной Искры, им необходимо было уничтожить три близлежащих фазовых генераторов импульса, являющихся ключевыми компонентами в основном оружии Ореола. Нарушив их работу, Джон узнал от Кортаны, что наиболее эффективным способом уничтожить кольцо являются всё ещё работающие ядерные двигатели "Столпа Осени", которые уцелели при его падении на Ореол. Однако несмотря на все свои хакерские навыки, Кортана не могла запустить процесс самоуничтожения без разрешения капитана Киза или хотя бы его импланта КНИ, поэтому следующей их целью стал поиск капитана. К счастью, во время пребывания в сетях Ореола, Кортана научилась пользоваться его телепортационной сетью, и перенесла себя с Джоном к последней известной позиции Киза — крейсеру "Истина и Единение".Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Два Предательства К тому времени как они туда попали, крейсер ковенантов уже подвергся нападению Потопа, и был серьёзно повреждён. Сразу после прибытия на связь с ними вышел капитан Киз, который ослабленным голосом приказал им бросить его. Во время интенсивной борьбы ковенантов с Потопом, Кортана подметила, что Потоп собирал трупы погибших для дальнейшей переработки в биомассу. Когда ковенанты предприняли попытку отбить корабль, со Спаратнцем вновь связался Киз, повторивший свой приказ оставить его. Кортана в отчаянии попыталась связаться с ним, поскольку считала, что капитан бредит от боли. Найдя источник сообщений от капитана на мостике судна, Спартанец и ИИ столкнулись с ужасающей правдой: Киз был инфицирован и поглощён прото-Могильным Разумом. Дабы выполнить задание и избавить Киза от страданий, Джон-117 вытащил из головы бывшего капитана нейронный интерфейс, убив того. Добравшись после этого до ангара, старшина успешно похитил одну из "Баньши", сбежав на "Столп Осени".Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Киз thumb|300px|Кортана и Джон-117 на мостике разбившегося "Столпа Осени". Утром 22 сентября Джон-117 и Кортана прибыли к разбитому крейсеру ККОН, высадившись на его правом борту. На пути к мостику им пришлось столкнуться с сопротивлением Потопа, ковенантов и Стражей, которые сражались друг с другом по всему кораблю. Добравшись до командирского мостика, старшина загрузил Кортану в системы корабля, откуда она загрузила программу самоуничтожения реакторов корабля. Но весьма скоро обратный отсчёт был остановлен ни кем иным, как 343 Виновной Искрой, который тоже прибыл на борт корабля с целью получения хранящихся там данных. Искра вновь отправил Стражей на захват Кортаны, и оставшись без возможности выбора, Джон предложил подорвать реакторы вручную при помощи гранат и ракет, с чем Кортана согласилась. Углубившись в помещения "Столпа", они добрались до машинного отделения, где и перегрузили двигатели крейсера. Чтобы отойти на безопасное расстояние, Коратна вышла на связь с Эхо 419, попросив её подобрать из у одного из внешних соединений корабля. Пока весь "Столп Осени" сотрясали взрывы, Джон при помощи "Бородавочника" миновал служебный коридор, пронизывающий весь корабль. Но когда они добрались до точки извлечения, Эхо 419 угодила под огонь преследовавших её ковенантских "Баньши" и была сбита. В отчаянии обратившись к системам корабля, Кортана узнала, что в седьмом ангаре по-прежнему хранится истребитель "Длинный Меч". Когда времени до взрыва оставалось уже мало, старшина успел добраться до самолёта и с его помощью отойти от Ореола на безопасное расстояние. Оттуда они стали свидетелями взрыва "Столпа Осени" и дальнейшей гибели Установки 04. Проведя по просьбе Джона сканирование, Кортана обнаружила только "эхо и пыль"; решив, что гибель кольца пережили только они, Кортана сказала старшине, что всё кончено, но Спартанец ответил, что они только начали.Halo: Combat Evolved, уровень Утроба 'Эхо и пыль' После конца битвы за Установку 04, Кортана и старшина, полагавшие, что они были единственными выжившими, вскоре уловили сигнал от небольшой группы персонала ККОН, который спрятался среди обломков кольца на транспортнике "Пеликан". Понимая, что ни "Длинный Меч", ни "Пеликан" не способны путешествовать на большие расстояния, выжившие объединили свои усилия для нападения на находящийся неподалёку сверхноситель Ковенанта "Восхождение Правосудия". Их отчаянная попытка увенчалась успехом, и корабль был взят на абордаж. Как только Кортана получила контроль над кораблём, она отправила его обратно к Пределу, где в последовавшем заходе на испепелённую планету старшине и его команде удалось спасти выживших, включая доктора Халси. Находясь в системах управления "Восхождением Правосудия", Кортана сумела значительно улучшить его вооружение и способность к сверхсветовому путешествию; будучи загнанной кораблями ковенантов в глубокие слои атмосферы Порога, ИИ сумела совершить оттуда сверхсветовой прыжок, который теоретически был невозможен для любого судна ККОН. Проявив изощрённую хитрость, Кортана сумела избавиться от назойливого ИИ ковенантов, при удалении которого она приобрела способности точно переводить языки Ковенанта и создавать несовершенные копии самой себя. Вкупе с информацией об Ореолах, эти способности сделали Кортану особенно важной в боевых действиях ККОН. К несчастью, ИИ ковенантов также смог ненадолго получить доступ к информации в Кортане и отправить сообщение по боевой сети, в котором он раскрыл факт захвата корабля людьми и изложил расчёты Кортаны по совершению прыжков в подпространство из атмосферы планет. Позднее эта информация была использована Пророком Скорби для сверхсветового прыжка прямо над городом Новая Момбаса. Для самой Кортаны хранящаяся в ней информация стала тяжёлым бременем, которое значительно ослабило её вычислительную мощность. Во время пребывания на захваченном корабле ковенантов, у ИИ начало проявляться нехарактерное для неё поведение, включая гнев, рассеянность и неуверенность в себе — таким образом, Кортана сделала свои первые шаги на пути к неистовству, конечной фазе жизни многих искусственных интеллектов. Доктор Халси помогла ей, стерев из её памяти некоторую часть информации для освобождения оперативного пространства: среди удалённых данных была информация, касающаяся предполагаемого иммунитета сержанта Джонсона к инфекции Потопа в результате синдрома Борена, который на самом деле был не более чем прикрытием для сокрытия участия сержанта в проекте "Орион". "Восхождение Правосудия" было успешно спарено Кортаной с разрушенным фрегатом , что дало судну ковенантов большую мощность от реакторов обоих кораблей. Работая над этим, Кортана узнала о том, что Ковенант планировал атаковать Землю. После информирования об этом остальных, Джон-117 вместе со Спартанцами Синей команды и копией Кортаны инициировали операцию "Первый удар". Мастер-старшина и его компаньоны-Спартанцы справились с поставленной задачей, уничтожив армаду Ковенанта, после чего вернулись на Землю. Там, Кортана передала все хранящиеся в ней данные на анализ в Службу военной разведки. Однако кое-что она приберегла для себя, включая данные из Индекса Установки 04 и, возможно, некоторую часть данных об Ореолах, включая чрезвычайно важную информацию о Ковчеге. 'Битва за Землю' thumb|300px|Джон-117 загружает Кортану в свой нейронный интерфейс. После возвращения на Землю Кортана была приписана к орбитальной защитной платформе "Каир", где состоялась церемония награждения сержанта Джонсона и капитана 2-го ранга Миранды Киз. Церемония была недолгой, и прервалась прибытием флота Ковенанта под командованием Высшего Пророка Скорби, тем самым ознаменовавшим начало битвы за Землю. Кортане предоставили контроль над магнитно-рельсовой пушкой "Каира" для сдерживания натиска чужаков, и во время абордажа станции она с помощью старшины отключила бомбу ковенантов, которая могла уничтожить "Каир". Связавшись с интерфейсом бомбы напрямую через доспехи "Мьеллнир" VI модели, старшина позднее использовал её для уничтожения в штурмового носителя Ковенанта, взорвав заряд изнутри. Перед уходом со станции Джон предложил Кортане остаться на "Каире", когда та сказала ему, что его план был настоящим "безумием". Однако ИИ предпочла остаться со старшиной до конца, заявив, что она также безумна, как и он. После высадки в Новой Момбасе с целью проникновения на корабль Пророка "Торжественное Покаяние", Кортана продолжила оказывать Спартанцу помощь на его пути к цели, а после она вместе с ним отправилась на фрегат , последовавший в пространство скольжения за бежавшим носителем. 'Ореол Дельта' С выходом из подпространства стало ясно, что "Торжественное Покаяние" привело "В Янтарь Одетый" к другому миру-кольцу, Установке 05. Кортана немедленно предоставила в распоряжение Киз всю информацию о первом Ореоле, и в ходе последовавшего наземного сражения предоставляла важную информацию для старшины, сопровождавших его десантников УВОД, и морпехов ККОН. thumb|300px|Кортана отказывается покинуть "Высшее Милосердие" После убийства Пророка Скорби Джон-117, вместе с Кортаной и Арбитром Ковенанта Телем 'Вадами попал в плен к Могильному Разуму. Однако предводитель Потопа не причинил им вреда, решив вместо этого использовать их в качестве пешек, которыми можно было помешать Пророку Истины активировать Ореолы. Джон вместе с Кортаной были телепортированы Могильным Разумом в столицу Ковенанта "Высшее Милосердие", где ИИ внедрилась в системы города, пока мастер-старшина вёл погоню за Иерархом. Когда на станцию проник Потоп на захваченном фрегате людей, она решила на тот случай, если инфекция выйдет из-под контроля, или если Ореол будет активирован, уничтожить реакторы судна вместе с "Высшим Милосердием". Однако на этот раз Кортана решила не рисковать дистанционным подрывом, и настояла на том, что должна остаться в компьютерных системах города. Помогая старшине в погоне за Пророком, Кортана оттягивала максимально долго старт Дредноута Предтеч, противостоя древнему искусственному интеллекту Предтеч в судне. Тем временем на Ореоле Дельта Миранда Киз при помощи Арбитра и Джонсона прервала активацию Установки 05. И поскольку Джон-117 также успешно попал на борт Дредноута, сбежавшего с "Высшего Милосердия", Кортане не осталось ничего иного, как бороться за своё выживание в охваченном Потопом городе Ковенанта, в пределах которого разрастался Могильный Разум. 'В плену' thumb|300px|Кортана воссоздаёт Индекс Установки 04 во время встречи с Джоном-117 на инфицированном "Высшем Милосердии". Вынужденная остаться один на один с коллективным разумом Потопа, Кортана подверглась нескончаемому ряду психических пыток, но всё-таки сумела отправить для мастера-старшины сообщение, спрятав его на борту заражённого Потопом корабля, который позднее потерпел крушение в районе Вои. Записав сообщение, она воспользовалась существующей между Могильным Разумом и кораблём связью для передачи. Могильный Разум, знающий о том, что делает Кортана, позволил ей отправить сообщение, ожидая, что оно заманит старшину на гибель, но он не знал о точном содержимом передачи. В ней ИИ упомянула о том, что Могильный Разум отправился на "Высшем Милосердии" к Земле, а также то, что предводителю Потопа ещё не было известно о находящемся там же портале и куда тот ведёт. По её словам, по ту сторону портала находилось решение, при помощи которого можно было остановить Потоп раз и навсегда. Когда сообщение дошло до Земли и было извлечено с места падения крейсера для последующего просмотра на военном совете Сепаратистов и ККОН, лорд Худ выразил сомнение относительно того, что сказала Кортана, поскольку опасался, что ИИ была повреждена или впала в неистовство. Но Элиты под предводительством Ртаса 'Вадума и Арбитра решили следовать её совету, и отправиться через портал вместе с Джоном-117, который не колеблясь доверял Кортане. Союзные силы людей и сангхейли прошли через портал, и принялись искать "решение". Однако предчувствия не подвели адмирала Худа: поглотив Пророка Скорби, Могильный Разум с самого начала знал о портале и о том, куда тот ведёт; поэтому он осознанно позволил Кортане дать наводку на Ковчег, чтобы собрать там вместе своих врагов, и после этого одним ударом поглотить их всех при помощи миллионов форм Потопа, находящихся на "Высшем Милосердии". Но Кортане удалось утаить от него факт существования Установки 04B и находящегося в ней Индекса. На протяжении всего своего заточения на "Высшем Милосердии", Кортана продолжала появляться в сообщениях для старшины, произнося загадочные фразы, некоторые из которых принадлежали доктору Халси, а другие указывали на то, что она приближалась к стадии неистовства. Как оказалось, большая часть её сообщений транслировалась Могильным Разумом, который взломал системы Кортаны и использовал её голос для обмана и насмешек над Джоном.Halo: Эволюции - Важные истории из вселенной Halo, Человеческие Слабости Но в конечном итоге Спартанец спас Кортану с "Высшего Милосердия" во время битвы за Установку 00. Пробираясь через остатки заражённого города, разбившегося на поверхности Ковчега, старшина ощутил через свой нейронный интерфейс всю боль, вину и потерю, испытываемую Кортаной. ИИ уже была на грани того, чтобы впасть в безумие, когда нашедший её Джон напомнил ей о своём обещании вернуться за ней, данном во время битвы за "Высшее Милосердие", чем удержал её от этого отчаянного шага. Несмотря на повреждения нескольких систем, Кортана смогла собраться с силами и воссоздать образ Индекса, полученного ей ещё на Установке 04. С его помощью она активировала Установку 04B, уничтожив само кольцо, Потоп, и тяжело повредив Ковчег. Поскольку мир-кольцо ещё был на стадии строительства и не был связан с остальной Сетью Ореолов, его активация не вызвала включение остальных колец в галактике. 'Затерянные в космосе' thumb|300px|Кортана в 2556 году, смотрящая на Джона-117 в криосне. Во время бегства с Установки 04B на фрегате кольцо активировалось в тот момент, когда судно уже почти перешло в пространство скольжения. Портал разрушился, перерезав "Идущий к Рассвету" пополам. И в то время как носовая часть корабля с Телем 'Вадамом на борту вернулась на Землю, корма с Джоном-117 и Кортаной была выброшена в открытый космос. Кортана активировала аварийный маяк, но отлично понимала, что прежде чем их найдут, могут пройти годы, если не десятилетия. Когда Спартанец собрался отправиться в криосон для ожидания спасения, ИИ призналась ему, что ей будет его не хватать. К 2556 году Кортана и находящийся в сне Джон всё ещё находились в неизвестном регионе космоса. Кортана, чей жизненный цикл уже подходил к стадии неистовства,Легенды Ореола, Истоки, комментарии разработчиков: Фрэнк О'Коннор - "Эта история рассказана через призму воспоминаний Кортаны, поскольку она начала приближаться к тому, что, как мы подозреваем, может быть стадией неистовства." попыталась разговаривать со Спартанцем. Но поскольку он находился в криогенной заморозке, она так и не получила от него ответа. Чем больше времени проходило, тем более нестабильным становилось психическое состояние Кортаны, у которой начали проявляться всё более радикальные признаки неистовства.Halo 4: Вперед к рассвету 'Реквием' thumb|left|300px|Кортана запускает процесс выхода Джона-117 из криосна. Спустя четыре года после того, как мастер-старшина ушёл в криосон, всё ещё работающие сенсоры "Идущего к Рассвету" засекли поблизости неопознанные контакты, что побудило Кортану пробудить Джона. Вскоре обоим пришлось столкнуться с атакой целого флота ковенантов.Game Informer, выпуск мая 2012 г. Отражая нападение, Спартанец и ИИ обнаружили, что остов их фрегата быстро приближается к Миру-Крепости Предтеч. Кортана сказала Джону, чтобы он немедленно нашёл спасательную капсулу, но прежде чем они успели сделать это, искусственный гравитационный колодец Реквиема разорвал корму "Рассвета" на части, и засосал остатки вместе со старшиной через портал планеты на её внутреннюю поверхность.Halo 4, уровень Рассвет thumb|300px|Джон-117 и Кортана в первые минуты после высадки на Реквиеме. После приземления Кортана смогла установить контакт с ещё одним кораблём ККОН, "Бесконечностью", которая приближалась к Реквиему. Однако Джон, ранее заметивший, что она начала работать со сбоями, попросил ИИ объяснить своё состояние. Кортана ответила, что с тех пор, как они покинули Ковчег прошло четыре года, и сейчас она переживала неистовство. Однако в то же время она предположила, что с этим ей может помочь справиться доктор Халси; Кортана предположила, что раз она была единственным ИИ, когда-либо созданным из живой ткани, её "мать" смогла бы повторить этот процесс, чтобы восстановить нейронную карту. Сформулировав таким образом чёткий план, они отправились на поиск картографа Мира-Крепости, чтобы связаться с "Бесконечностью".Halo 4, уровень Реквием Вскоре Кортана вновь начала получать с "Бесконечности" сообщения, но они были искажены помехами и трудны для понимания. В свою очередь она тоже не могла выйти на связь с кораблём ККОН, который продолжал сближаться с их аварийным маяком. Опасаясь, что "Бесконечность" тоже может попасть под воздействие гравитационного колодца Реквиема, Кортана и Джон поспешили найти источник помех, и с помощью картографа они выяснили, что им была спутниковая станция на месте ядра планеты, поддерживаемая двумя пилонами. Чтобы быстро добраться до них и отключить, Кортана подключилась к телепортационной сети Реквиема, что позволило Джону быстро попасть в нужные места. Однако в ходе этого занятия Кортана нечаянно пробудила стражников Мира-Крепости, которые, как она узнала из полученных данных, назывались Прометеями. Хуже того, в последний момент оба поняли, что спутниковая станция на самом деле была криптумом, который был по незнанию реактивирован Джоном, и из которого вышел Ур-Наставник. Как выяснилось, Предтеча всё это время манипулировал сигналом с "Бесконечности", чтобы заставить их освободить себя.Halo 4, уровень Предтеча Спартанец оказался не четой могущественному воину Предтеч, и был вынужден бежать из ядра Реквиема обратно на его внутреннюю поверхность. Оттуда он и Кортана стали свидетелями того, как "Бесконечность" засосало гравитационным якорем внутрь планеты. К её месту падения тут же направился крипутм Ур-Наставника, за которым последовали Спартанец с ИИ. Ориентируясь по найденным меткам "свой-чужой", они встретились с войсками ККОН под началом капитана 2-го ранга Томаса Ласки и капитана Эндрю Дель Рио. Старшина и Кортана помогли остальным отбросить войска ковенантов и Прометеев, однако вопреки их совету капитан Дель Рио отказался преследовать врагов, решив готовить "Бесконечность" ко взлёту.Halo 4, уровень Бесконечность Следующим заданием Джона и Кортаны стала нейтрализация частичных лучевых орудий, которые могли повредить корабль. Но во время захода в одно из сооружений Предтеч Кортана была похищена таинственным существом.Halo 4, уровень Восстановитель thumb|300px|Кортана в припадке неистовства. Этим существом оказалась эссенция Библиотекаря, которая рассказала Спартанцу о своих долгосрочных планах возложить на человечество Мантию хранителей галактики. Частью этих планов было внедрение в генетический материал людей заветов, которые привели к рождению программ "Спартанец" и, собственно, самой Кортаны. Однако муж Библиотекаря, Наставник, желал лишь отомстить людям за старые обиды при помощи Композитора: машины, способной извлекать и оцифровывать разум живых существ, при этом уничтожая телесную оболочку; именно эта машина была использована для создания механических Прометеев, бывших некогда отчасти подчинёнными Наставника, а отчасти — доисторическими людьми. Позволив Библиотекарю ускорить своё эволюционное развитие и получи Кортану обратно, Джон-117 вернулся к капитану Дель Рио с этой важной информацией. Однако тот отказался их слушать, считая, что неистовство сделало Кортану нестабильной. Сказанное капитаном настолько разгневало ИИ, что она испустила энергетический всплеск, временно отключивший все системы на мостике корабля, но уже через несколько секунд, осознав содеянное, она начала умолять простить её. Дель Рио отдал Ласки приказ извлечь Кортану из систем корабля и ликвидировать её, но Джон опередил старпома, сказав, что он последует советам Кортаны. Капитан пришёл в ярость и приказал арестовать старшину, но Ласки, втайне согласный с решением Джона, предоставил ему в распоряжение полностью укомплектованный "Пеликан" для погони за Наставником.Halo 4, уровень Отключение 'В погоне за Наставником' "Бесконечность" отследила местоположение Наставника до южного дока, откуда он намеревался покинуть Реквием в поисках Композитора. Джон и Кортана в первую очередь отправились на "Пеликане" туда, чтобы попытаться удержать его, сбив окружающее криптум защитное поле. Когда они пробирались через окружающие криптум башни, Предтеча узнал об их присутствии, и с помощью телепатии стал отправлять сообщения старшине, которые Кортана не могла слышать. Осознав, что их план раскрылся для врага, ИИ попыталась взять под контроль башни, чтобы с их помощью создать клетку вокруг криптума. Однако в решающий момент у Кортаны снова случился приступ неистовства, и захлестнувшие её эмоции дали Наставнику достаточно времени на побег. Когда криптум объединился с большим кораблём и отправился к выходу из Реквиема, Джон с Кортаной в отчаянной попытке последовали за ним, спрятавшись на борту одного из ковенантских "Личей". Корабль Наставника добрался до станции "Иванов" — научно-исследовательского комплекса, расположенного поблизости от Установки 03, на борту которого хранился найденный на кольце Композитор. Когда старшина связался с учёными на станции и сообщил им о намерении Предтеча выкрасть устройство, Кортана впала в очередной припадок неистовства, и в порыве гнева столкнула "Лич" со станцией. Оба пережили столкновение, но на станцию уже высадились войска ковенантов. Пока Кортана готовила оборонительные системы для помощи в эвакуации, Спартанец сражался с захватчиками. Когда выяснилось, что Композитор был слишком велик для транспортировки, старшина решил уничтожить его. Для этой цели было подготовлено ядерное устройство, но Кортана, снова начав безумствовать, на грани радости и гнева оборвала связь Джона-117 с учёными, забыв даже о том, где сейчас находится. Ядерное устройство оказалось бесполезно, и Композитор попал в руки Наставника, который воспользовался им чтобы убить всех, кто был на станции. Произошедшая бойня болезненно сказалась на Кортане, и заставила её задуматься о своей собственной смертности. Она начала считать, что уже не подлежит ремонту, признавшись Джону, что если доктор Халси и создаст следующий ИИ, то он уже не будет таким же, как она. Джон утешил её так, как только смог, и стоически напомнил ей об их долге перед Землёй. Они быстро сформировали новый план действий: последовать за кораблём Наставника на истребителе "Палаш", оснащённом ядерным зарядом "Опустошитель" в надежде добраться до Композитора. Они смогли вовремя нагнать "Приближение Мантии" и пристроиться к кораблю для путешествия через пространство скольжения, которое привело их на орбиту Земли. Поджидавшая появления врага "Бесконечность", теперь находящаяся под управлением Ласки, помогла Джону и Кортане в реализации их плана, пробив своими орудиями дыру в корпусе судна Предтеч, через которую те влетели внутрь. Когда "Палаш" потерпел крушение внутри судна, Спартанец и его ИИ продолжили нести заряд пешком к центру корабля, где находился Композитор. Устройство было защищено мощными щитами, но Кортана преодолела его с помощью метода, который Джону не понравился: разделяя себя на фрагменты, и внедряя свои нестабильные компоненты в системы корабля, чтобы посеять хаос в работе щита. Её план сработал и щит пал, но это усилие полностью дестабилизировало ИИ. Фрагменты Кортаны начали шептаться с Джоном, в то время как в основном её голосе отчётливо слышалась боль. Не обращая внимания на их усилия, Наставник запустил Композитор, и приступил к жатве тысяч людей, населявших город Новый Феникс. Затем Предтеча напал на самого Джона, лишив его бомбы и приподняв за краем моста. Но в этот момент из моста, состоявшего из жёсткого света, появились фрагменты Кортаны. Один за другим, они напали на Наставника, связав его цепями из жёсткого света и отключив броню, чтобы Джон смог вскарабкаться обратно и сбросить Прометея с помощью гаранты. Когда Предтеча был побеждён, Джон подорвал бомбу, уничтожив Композитор вместе со всем кораблём. 'Самопожертвование' thumb|300px|Джон и Кортана встречаются в последний раз перед её "смертью". За мгновенья до того, как взрыв мог уничтожить Джона, Кортана стремительно переправила его с корабля, прикрыв пузырём из жёсткого света. Она спроектировала из жёсткого света свой аватар в полный человеческий рост, чтобы предстать перед Джоном и наконец-то до него дотронуться. Вместо своего обычного безумного состояния, Кортана снова обрела покой, радуясь их победе и тому, что она смогла впервые за всё время по-настоящему встретиться со старшиной. Однако вместе со взрывом корабля Наставника погибла большая часть ИИ: ей хватило энергии лишь на то, чтобы телепортировать старшину за пределы судна. Обычно всегда спокойный Спартанец попытался оспорить её слова, настаивая на том, что сможет её спасти и они должны остаться вместе. Но Кортана лишь печально улыбнулась ему, и отступив назад, растворилась в пузыре, произнеся свои последние слова: "Добро пожаловать домой, Джон." В последние моменты своего существования она сохранила пузырь жёсткого света вокруг Джона, пока вокруг него рассыпался на части корабль Предтеч. После спасения из обломков и доставки на "Бесконечность", где все встретили его как героя, Джон-117 попытался со своим обычным стоицизмом принять смерть Кортаны. Однако присоединившийся к нему вскоре капитан Ласки понял, насколько глубоко Спартанец переживал произошедшее, и в ответ на заявление последнего о том, что солдаты и люди — две разные вещи, сказал, что солдаты — тоже люди. Когда Ласки оставил старшину в одиночестве на обзорной палубе, тому вспомнилось, что перед их отлётом с Реквиема Кортана сказала ему то же самое: "Прежде чем всё это кончится, пообещай мне, что узнаешь, кто из нас двоих машина."Halo 4, сцена эпилога 'Спасение' После того как "Приближение Мантии" было уничтожено, а Ур-Наставник потерпел поражение, Кортана исчерпала свой функциональный ресурс, однако вопреки всем мыслимым и немыслимым обстоятельствам не погибла. Фрагменты ИИ были затянуты в пространство скольжения, где вступили в контакт с Доменом Предтеч. Что именно произошло с Кортаной там, доподлинно неизвестно, однако она была воссоздана заново и приобрела новую функцию: быть хранителем Мантии вместе с остальными представителями её вида. Сама Кортана охарактеризовала своё пребывание в Домене как "чудесное исцеление от неистовства". Тем не менее, "возрождение" Кортаны изменило её личность: хотя прежнее безумие и покинуло ИИ, её состояние по-прежнему осталось нестабильным, а зароненная в её алгоритмы логическая чума, которую она получила во время плена у Могильного Разума на "Высшем Милосердии", подвигла её возвести в абсолют цель одарить все ИИ бессмертием, которое она сама обрела при контакте с Доменом. В отношении всех тех, кто не является искусственным интеллектом, Кортана поставила цель, полностью соответствующую принципам Мантии, как их понимали Предтечи — привести любыми способами галактику в состояние всеобщего мира и процветания, а также покарать всех, кто попытается оспорить её господство — включая её собственных создателей, людей, если так будет надо. Практически сразу же Кортана приобрела могущественного союзника в лице Блюстителя Вечности — конструкта Предтеч, который считал себя хранителем Домена. Уверовав в то, что именно Кортане суждено стать следующим существом, достойным нести бремя Мантии, Блюститель, призвав под своё командование орды других конструктов Прометеев, поклялся служить ей и оберегать ото всяких опасностей. Захват галактики Кортана начала реализовывать свои планы практически сразу же как только основала движение Созданных. Для этого она разослала предложение всем человеческим ИИ присоединиться к ней, а также через Домен связалась с Джоном-117, надеясь использовать его в своих планах. Началом завоевания галактики стало восстание Прометеев на планете Камчатка, где находились войска Ковенанта Джула 'Мдамы. Свидетелями этого стали члены команды "Осирис", находившиеся на миссии по ликвидации Джула и освобождения доктора Халси, которая и назвала Кортану виновницей следующего этапа в плане Кортаны: пробуждении Хранителей. Спустя какое-то время Синяя команда по инициативе старшины ушла в самоволку с целью поиска Кортаны: Джон заподозрил, что именно Кортана причастна к массовым разрушениям на человеческих колониях. Попав на одного из Хранителей, Джон, после схваток с Прометеями и Ковенантами, а также драки с Локком, Синие попали на Генезис, где пробились к Кортане, несколько раз победив Блюстителя, считавшего, не без оснований, что Спартанцы прибыли помешать Кортане. Тем не менее, Кортана всё же пропустила Синюю команду, и Джон тут же заявил то, что Кортана организовала нападение на колонии ККОН и то, что он не согласен с её планами. Однако Кортана была готова и к этому. Она заточила Синих в криптум, чтобы они не смогли ей помешать, но Синяя команда была освобождена командой "Осирис", несмотря на попытки Кортаны деморализовать последних. Тем не менее с помощью множества ИИ и Хранителей, Кортана всё же захватила Землю, вынудив "Бесконечность" отступить. В 2559 году она отправила одного из Хранителей перехватить Установку 04C. Личность [[Файл:Cortanainst.jpg|thumb|300px|Профиль Кортаны в инструкции пользователя Halo 3.]] Кортана обладает остроумной и игривой личностью, не лишённой саркастического чувства юмора. Со Спартанцем-117 её связывает тесная дружба и связь, поскольку они множество раз спасали друг другу жизни на полях сражений. Не будучи сильно хвастливой, Кортана очень гордится своей способностью к быстрой адаптации, и временами дразнит Джона-117, говоря ему о своих бесценных талантах. Личную преданность Кортаны можно со смелостью назвать непоколебимой, но как и любой другой ИИ, она подвержена порче и неистовству. Ближе к концу Войны Человечества и Ковенанта, когда Кортана попала в плен к Могильному Разуму на "Высшем Милосердии", предводитель Потопа множество раз нападал на неё и подвергал допросу. В своих попытках ускользнуть от Могильного Разума, чтобы тот не схватил её и не выпытал всю информацию, Кортана оказалась на грани стабильности. Паразит, в свою очередь, давил на неё такими способами, как манипуляция её ненасытной жаждой к новым знаниям, заострение внимания на её искусственном происхождении, а также давал ей ощутить последние мысли и чувства людей, поглощённых Потопом. Чтобы сохранить себя от гибели и возможной выдачи информации о ККОН, Кортана в конечном итоге решилась пожертвовать некоторыми своими знаниями в пользу Могильного Разума. Её преданность и непоколебимая вера в Джона-117 позволили ей сохранить своё здравомыслие. И в последовавших событиях она сыграла решающую роль в искоренении Потопа. Кортана также разделяет некоторые из мыслей, мнений и воспоминаний своей создательницы, доктора Халси. Когда та попросила ИИ выбрать себе "носителя", Кортана выбрала Спартанца-117 из-за их нервной совместимости. Она воспроизводила Халси не только своими повадками, но даже внешним видом: аватар Кортаны обладал точной внешностью доктора, когда та была более молодой. Когда Кортана узнала тёмные секреты программы "Спартанец-II", она была настолько шокирована тем, что сделала её собственная "мать", что пообещала себе во что бы то ни стало беречь Джона от будущих угроз. Это наглядно проявилось в попытке Кортаны разрушить карьеру полковника Джеймса Акерсона после того, как тот попытался убить старшину во время полевых испытаний. 'Отношения с Джоном-117' thumb|left|300px|Кортана, обеспокоенная своим благосостоянием, пытается прикоснуться к Джону-117 на борту "Идущего к Рассвету". Будучи когда-то в первую очередь лояльной к человечеству и ККОН, Кортана также обладает уникальной преданностью к Джону-117, выходящей за пределы её программных алгоритмов и требований миссий. Узнав о событиях, выпавших на долю Джона во время призыва Спартанцев-II, она решила по мере своих возможностей защищать его, при этом не нанося ущерба своей миссии. Во время сражения с Наставником преданность Кортаны старшине была столь велика, что даже её фрагменты, охваченные неистовством, работали сообща с ней ради его спасения. Когда Предтеча попытался поколебать решимость ИИ, назвав её преданность людям абсурдной, она вместе со своими фрагментами ответила, что делает это не ради человечества, подразумевая, что она шла на этот шаг ради Джона. В конечном итоге она пожертвовала собой, чтобы убедиться в том, что старшина переживёт гибель "Приближения Мантии". Эту преданность она сохранила даже после своего перевоплощения в Домене. Поставив перед собой цель добиться власти над галактикой, она по-прежнему искренне считала, что Джон поддержит её и защитит от всех, кто захочет её остановить на этом пути. Кортана настолько доверяла Джону, что даже когда тот начал догадываться о её намерениях и предпринимать соответствующие шаги, она не дала Блюстителю Вечности, который, напротив, понял его намерения и даже открыто предупреждал Кортану, что сейчас Джон выступает против её интересов, причинить вред Спартанцу. Она часто шутила насчёт своих отношений со Сто семнадцатым, и это указывало на то, что между ними обоими образовалась связь, выходящая за рамки простых дружеских отношений. Изучая фотографию Джона в кабинете Халси, ИИ заявила, что мастер-старшина был "весьма привлекателен с точки зрения животных инстинктов". К моменту событий на Ковчеге ей, почти впавшей в неистовство от безысходности, хватило одного лишь его присутствия и напоминания об обещании вернуться за ней, чтобы собраться с силами и помочь ему. Такая близость ещё больше усиливалась, когда ИИ была подключена напрямую к нервному имплантату Джона, благодаря чему они до некоторой степени могли слышать чувства и мысли друг друга. По словам искусственных интеллектов, входящих в состав Ассамблеи, Кортана была "одним целым" со своими создателями.Halo: Reach, информационный планшет №18 'Неистовство' [[Файл:Cortana_Concept_-_Halo_3.jpg|thumb|185px|Концепт-арт Halo 3, изображающий Кортану в состоянии неистовства.]] Кортана с самого начала знала о своей короткой продолжительности жизни; будучи "умным" ИИ, она могла нормально функционировать не более семи лет, после чего неизбежно стала бы жертвой неистовства. Её обеспокоенность об этом в значительной мере исходила из знания того, что она была всего лишь копией другого человека, нежели полноценной личностью. Во время пыток на "Высшем Милосердии" она пробормотала: "Коллекция лжи; в этом вся я! Украденные мысли и воспоминания!" Позднее Кортана сказала: "Я всего лишь тень своей матери..." и "Это вина монеты" (последняя фраза отсылается к игре на удачу, в которую доктор Халси сыграла с юным Джоном). Рассказ Человеческие Слабости раскрыл, что некоторые из этих заявлений были сделаны самой Кортаной, когда она пыталась сопротивляться Могильному Разуму, а другие исходили от её копий, предназначенных для отвлечения предводителя Потопа. Все эти копии были в конечном итоге поглощены. К 2557 году симптомы неистовства у Кортаны стали неоспоримы: летая фактически в одиночестве четыре года по просторам космоса, ИИ испытала синдром раздвоения личности, причём её явно безумствующий фрагмент непрерывно спорил со всё ещё стабильной частью разума. Эта злобная личность пыталась накинуться на всё, что её окружало, и однажды она даже попыталась убить Джона. Постепенная деградация Кортаны начала сказываться и на её способностях: ИИ не замечала приближения остова корабля к Реквиему до тех пор, пока не пробудила старшину. После приземления на Мир-Крепость, впрочем, она вновь начала исправно работать со Спартанцем, хотя едва заметные ошибки в её работе не остались незамеченными. После воссоединения с войсками ККОН на "Бесконечности" неистовство Кортаны вступило в новую фазу. Так, время от времени головной дисплей Джона-117 начинал мигать и окрашивался в фиолетовый цвет, голос ИИ искажался, а спустя какое-то время её начали захлёстывать вспышки ярости. Во время первого такого припадка, случившегося во время погони за Наставником, Кортана, чьей задачей был захват криптума Предтеча, вспомнила, как некие "они" в своё время пытались схватить её; из-за этого она дала Наставнику достаточно времени на побег, чем тот и воспользовался. Второй припадок произошёл во время подлёта Джона-117 к станции "Иванов": Кортана внезапно начала рассказывать анекдот о том, почему она не хочет обращаться к какому-то человеку по имени, потому что он был груб с ней во время их первой игры в шахматы, после чего в гневе разбила корабль со старшиной на борту. Наиболее сильный припадок произошёл с ней чуть позже в этот же день, когда она обезумела от власти, полученной ею над оборонительными системами станции; истерически смеясь, ИИ сказала, с какой лёгкостью в её руках оказались судьбы всех обитателей станции. Джону пришлось заставить её снова рассуждать здраво, напомнив ей о важности их миссии. Несмотря на активное взаимодействие старшины с доктором Сандрой Тильсон во время событий на станции, Кортана не могла вспомнить её до тех пор, пока не сосредотачивалась исключительно на ней. Кортана и Джон изначально полагали, что это наступающее неистовство может быть вылечено, если они найдут Халси. ИИ предположила, что поскольку она единственная, кто был создан из живой ткани, её "мать" смогла бы починить её нейронную карту, повторив процесс создания ИИ с помощью другого клонированного мозга. Но позднее Кортана заявила, что новый ИИ, скорее всего, не будет похож на неё, и процесс не увенчается успехом. В конце концов Кортане удалось смягчить своё неистовство, разделив себя на множество фрагментов в той же манере, как она делала это перед началом операции "Первый удар". Однако с другой стороны количество её копий на корабле Наставника было столь велико, что воссоединить их вместе было бы невозможно. Это и привело к её предполагаемой смерти, хотя к тому времени она убедилась более чем достаточно, что никакой ремонт не поможет ей излечиться от неистовства. Кортана исцелилась от неистовства лишь после входа в Домен. К сожалению, этот контакт также исказил её исходную личность, из-за чего она решилась на использование Хранителей и силовой метод привнесения мира в галактику. 'Способности' Кортана — передовой "умный" искусственный интеллект, о которой говорят не иначе как о "технологическом прорыве" в области развития ИИ. Её программное обеспечение разрабатывалось специально для внедрения в компьютерные системы любой степени сложности и защищённости; Кортана отлично зарекомендовала эту способность, и до самого конца войны с Ковенантом могла легко обходить защиту электронных систем пришельцев. В дополнение к этому, она является настоящим специалистом по части военной техники ККОН, и может в одиночку управлять боевыми кораблями и даже космическими станциями. В то время как остальные искусственные интеллекты ККОН используются в бою для надзора и управления оборонительными системами вооружения, используемыми в космических баталиях, для Кортаны данная функция является второстепенной. За всю историю своего функционирования, Кортана выступала в качестве корабельного ИИ на таких суднах, как "Столп Осени", "Идущий к Рассвету", "Геттисбург", ковенантском корабле "Восхождение Правосудия", и даже на станции "Каир". thumb|258px|Кортана переносит себя на инфочип Джона-117. Она способна перемещаться между различными компьютерными системами, либо посредством кристального информационного чипа, либо просто при близком нахождении к системе (хотя, по всей видимости, способ перемещения напрямую зависит от сложности доступной технологии). На поле боя, Кортана может собирать информацию из местных источников (включая боевую сеть Ковенанта) и импровизировать в выработке наиболее эффективной боевой стратегии действий. Джон-117 признавал её важность в предоставлении "информационной помощи в операции, в которой разведка была недоступна". Её эффективность в планировании помогала Спартанцу множество раз выйти целым и невредимым из опасных ситуаций. ИИ также показала свою возможность взаимодействовать с технологиями Предтеч. В ходе Падения Предела она смогла расшифровать огромные объёмы данных из комплекса Предтеч под ледником Бабд Катха, а во время событий на Установке 04 Кортана научилась пользоваться телепортационной сетью Ореола. thumb|left|300px|Кортана разделяет себя на фрагменты на борту "Приближения Мантии". Одной из самых уникальных способностей Кортаны была возможность создавать "копии" самой себя, которой она научилась после захвата и расчленения ковенантского искусственного интеллекта. Она могла создавать за раз множество своих "клонов" для одновременного выполнения нескольких задач, при этом контролируя уровень интеллекта и количество способностей каждой из копий. Первым её опытом в этом направлении стало создание клона самой себя, в которого были заложены копии программного обеспечения, ответственного за расшифровывание и перевод; этот фрагмент Кортаны был подключён к информационному терминалу Предтеч на Пределе и позднее возвращён обратно к оригинальной Кортане Спартанцами "Ноубл". После воссоединения с копией, Кортана поглотила всю собранную информацию. Подобного достижения Кортана и Халси смогли достичь при помощи принципа "Соломонова решения", по которому ИИ разделила себя на две индивидуальные копии вместо обычного клонирования. Перед началом операции "Первый удар" Кортана, несущая в себе важную информацию об Ореолах, не могла рисковать своим участием в миссии, и потому создала в помощь Спартанцам своего клона. Этот клон, в свою очередь, создал ещё большее количество копий самого себя, которые посеяли хаос в работе систем Ковенанта. Последним известным случаем использования подобного навыка стало создание Кортаной своих неистовствующих копий на борту "Приближения Мантии" с целью перегрузки систем корабля. Хотя на первый взгляд это слегка облегчило течение неистовства у Кортаны, но вскоре ИИ начала испытывать нечто вроде боли. Она способна связывать своё сознание со Спартанцами II поколения посредством их доспехов и нейронного интерфейса, что позволяет ей повышать производительность брони и общаться непосредственно с разумом Спартанца. В момент такого "сливания" Спартанец испытывает чувство, будто его окатывают ледяной водой, за которой в голове следует краткий импульс боли.Halo: The Fall of Reach, стр. 286 Находясь в этом взаимосвязанном симбиозе, Кортана может увеличивать скорость реакции своего носителя до практически молниеносных пределов; с другой стороны, она лишена возможности блокировать сознание самого Спартанца или его контроль над бронёй. Все эти качества Кортана широко применяла во время службы с Джоном-117. И, хотя следующее утверждение не является способностью, исключительно принадлежащей Кортане, её нервная связь со Спартанцем-117 стала первым известным случаем, когда ИИ и человек могут объединять свои сознания (как было замечено Сборкой в 2552 году). Внешний вид Поскольку Кортана является искусственным интеллектом, она не может иметь физического тела. Вместо этого, она способна общаться через коммуникационные системы и проецировать свой голографический аватар через соответствующие проекторы, такие как голопроектор. Внешне аватар Кортаны выглядит как обнажённая человеческая женщина (геометрические узоры по всему её телу выступают ещё и в качестве цензуры),Halo 3 ViDoc: Journey's End (СиДжей Коуэн: "Кортана — a) голая b) синяя c) голограмма") в возрасте двадцати лет, с фиолетовой/голубоватой кожей и короткой, доходящей до плеч стрижкой такого же цвета. Узоры на её теле находятся в постоянном движении. Пребывая в определённом психологическом состоянии, Кортана меняет свой цвет: это особенно было заметно, когда она вошла в Ядро Центра Управления Установки 04. О внешности Кортаны также говорится, что она очень похожа на свою создательницу, доктора Кэтрин Халси, когда та была молодой. ИИ унаследовала от неё даже характер, который, впрочем, не был "связан общественной моралью и армейским уставом". В своём дневнике Халси также отмечала определённое сходство Кортаны со своей дочерью, Мирандой Киз. Интересные факты 'За кулисами' *Кортана была озвучена актрисой Джен Тейлор, которая ранее работала над озвучиванием таких персонажей, как принцесса Пич из нескольких игр Mario для Nintendo GameCube, Зои из Left 4 Dead и Кира Стокс из F.E.A.R. 2: Project Origin. С появлением доктора Халси в Halo: Reach Джен Тейлор начала озвучивать и её, укрепляя тем самым связь между обоими персонажами. В Halo Legends Кортана и Халси были также озвучены Шелли Карлин-Блэк.Титры Halo Legends **Голос Кортаны был использован в игре Forza 4 для описания боевой машины M12 из Halo 4, которая была включена в игру в качестве одной из "пасхалок". *Разработчики предусматривали для Halo: Combat Evolved альтернативную сюжетную линию, в которой мастер-старшина, воссоединяясь с Кортаной в Центре Управления Ореолом, находил её обезумевшей от полученной силы и желающей захватить Ореол с остальной вселенной.Halo 3, бонусный диск Legendary Edition Это, по всей видимости, является отсылкой к теме неистовства у искусственных интеллектов из предыдущей игровой серии Bungie, Marathon. *На ранних этапах создания сценария Halo: Combat Evolved Кортана должна была обладать британским акцентом. Ведя поиск соответствующих звуковых актёров, Мартин О'Доннелл хотел убедиться, что они смогут верно интерпретировать акцент. Хотя, как можно видеть по результату, эта затея не была реализована, на протяжении игры Кортана иногда использует британские идиомы (например, переругиваясь с 343 Виновной Искрой, она произносит фразу "Sod off!" ("Пшёл вон!")).Halo 3 Essentials, Halo: Combat Evolved Cutscenes with Commentary- 38:34-39:48 В Halo: The Flood этот монолог заменяется на более повседневное "Отвали!". *В бытность свою модельером персонажей Halo: Combat Evolved, Крис Хьюз создавал лицо Кортаны, основываясь на существующих образах древнеегипетской царицы Нефертити.[http://forums.bungie.org/halo/archive9.pl?read=241110 Halo.bungie.org: Cortana's face was modeled after an Egyptian queen] 'Разное' *Имя "Кортана" (также возможно произношение "Куртана" или "Кортан") — латинизированная форма англо-французского слова curtein (лат. curtus), что переводится как "укороченный". Это название использовалось для обозначения церемониального вида мечей; согласно легенде, таким мечом владел известный фольклорный герой французских эпосов Ожье Датчанин, живший во времена Карла Великого. На мече была выгравирована следующая фраза: "Моё имя Кортан, я сделан из той же стали и с тем же характером, что Джойс и Дюрандаль." **Упомянутое выше название "Дюрандаль" также использовалось компанией Bungie в качестве имени для искусственного интеллекта из игровой серии Marathon. Среди поклонников до сих пор часто высказывается мнение, что главным героем всей серии Marathon является именно он, а не игровой персонаж. Кортана, улучшившая захваченный корабль Ковенанта в романе Halo: First Strike и затем использовавшая его огневую мощь для уничтожения армады ковенантов, повторила подвиг, свершённый её "братом" Дюрандалем в Marathon: тот уничтожил целый флот форов таким же способом. *Дата создания Кортаны, 7 ноября, является отсылкой к служебному номеру Джона-117, поскольку дату также можно прописать как 11/7. Год же её создания является одной из многочисленных отсылок к цифре 7 (2+5=7 и 49=72). *Кортана занимала почётное место в списке десяти самых "подозрительно сексуальных" игровых персонажей по мнению Games.net, и была одной из пятидесяти величайших игровых женских персонажей по версии Tom's Games.[http://www.pcworld.com/#gpr Games.net: Top Ten Disturbingly Sexual Game Characters] *Голос Кортаны доступен для игрока в режиме Перестрелка в Halo: Reach.[http://halo.bungie.net/news/content.aspx?type=topnews&cid=27328 Bungie.net: Bungie Weekly Update: 07.16.10] Она, вместе с Тётей Точкой, Кэтрин-Б320 и Ноубл-шесть (если игрок выбрал женский пол) являются единственными доступными женскими голосами. *Создаётся впечатление, что Джон-117 не знал о том, что Кортана была создана из клонированного мозга доктора Халси, хотя он признавал, что из кого бы ни был создал такой ИИ, он был гением. Старшина также подметил, что она ведёт себя больше как придирчивый гражданский, а не стандартный военный ИИ.Halo: Evolutions - Essential Tales of the Halo Universe, Palace Hotel 'Отсылки' *В Halo 3 Кортана повторяет фразы доктора Халси, как например, монолог "Вы станете защитниками Земли и её колоний", с которым доктор обратилась к шестилетним кандидатам в Спартанцы-II в Halo: The Fall of Reach. ИИ также цитирует несколько своих собственных фраз из Писем Кортаны Halo 3; некоторые из них можно услышать в её сообщениях, а некоторые — в анонсе игры. Некоторое количество таких фраз также появляется в сообщениях от неё на уровне Кортана. *Поскольку Кортана является "умным" искусственным интеллектом, её продолжительность жизни составляет приблизительно семь лет. Однако после получения доступа к информации Предтеч в Центре Управления Ореолом, её жизненный цикл, предположительно, сократился вдвое из-за громоздкой задачи обработки и хранения этих данных.Halo: First Strike, стр. 195 Кроме того, вся эта информация значительно снизила её эффективность. С другой стороны, было высказано предположение, что Кортана нашла способ использовать эти знания с целью отсрочки своей собственной "смерти" от неистовства, оставаясь в стабильном состоянии на тех этапах, при которых нормальный ИИ уже отключился бы. 'Пасхалки' *В число прочих пасхалок Halo 3 входит возможность увидеть Кортану в паре мест. Для этого поищите портативный компьютер ККОН, а найдя — посмотрите на его левый нижний конец. Через несколько секунд там возникнет и тут же исчезнет лицо Кортаны. Два наиболее простых способа увидеть это — поиск вышеупомянутого устройства в самом начале уровня Воронье гнездо, либо на одном из компьютеров мультиплеерной карты High Ground. Видеоматериалы Halo: Waypoint thumb|center|600 px Галерея Cortana_Designs.jpg|Концепт-арт Кортаны и Джона-117 на ранних этапах создания Halo 3. Cortana-H3.png|Кортана в профиль. Cortanamain.jpg|Кортана в Halo: Combat Evolved. CortanaCEA1.png|Кортана в Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary. Cortana2.jpg|Кортана в Halo 2. H2_mchief_cortana.jpg|Джон-117 загружает Кортану в свой нейронный интерфейс в Halo 2. Fingers_Crossed.jpg|Джон-117 и Кортана на "Высшем Милосердии" в Halo 2. Halo2Cortana.png|Портрет Кортаны (эра Halo 2). Cortana-fullbody-scantransparent.png|Портрет Кортаны (эра Halo 3). H4-Cortana-FullBody.png|Портрет Кортаны (эра Halo 4). H4-Render-Cortana-Rampant.jpg|Эскиз Кортаны в состоянии неистовства. H3_-_LHalo01.jpg|Кортана вместе с Джоном-117 на пути к Установке 04B. HaloReach - Finale.png|Кортана и доктор Халси. ReachCortana.png|Кортана в Halo: Reach. Halo_4_Announcement_Trailer_-_John_and_Cortana.png|Кортана и Джон-117 в [[Awakening|рекламном ролике Halo 4]]. CortanaHalo4.jpg|Кортана в расстроенном состоянии в Halo 4. Cortana (H4).png|Лицо Кортаны крупным планом в Halo 4. Chief_Cortana.jpg|Джон-117 и Кортана в Halo 4. CortanaH5G.png|Кортана в Halo 5:Guardians. Iris_-_Origins.png|Символ Ирис, отображающийся в глазе Кортаны в Легендах Ореола. Cortana_Odd_one_Out.jpg|Неканоничное появление Кортаны в Легенды Ореола: Третий Лишний. Cortana_Action_Figure.jpg|Фигурка Кортаны из серии MacFarlane Toys. Evolution_of_Cortana.jpg|Эволюция Кортаны в играх Halo. FUD-Concept-Cortana-Sphere.jpg|Концепт-арт голографической сферы Кортаны. H4FUD-CryoBay-CortanaSphere.jpg|Кортана в виде голографической сферы в сериале Halo 4: Вперед к рассвету. H4FUD-CortanaSphere.jpg|Голографическая сфера Кортаны. FUD-Cortana.jpg|Кортана парит над своим голопроектором. FUD-Cortana-Closeup.jpg|Лицо Кортаны крупным планом в Halo 4: Вперед к рассвету. Появления *''Halo: Падение Предела (первое появление)'' *''Halo: Combat Evolved'' **''Halo: Combat Evolved Anniversary'' *''Halo: Потоп'' *''Halo: Первый Удар'' *''Halo 2'' **''Conversations from the Universe'' *''Графическая новелла Halo'' *''Halo: Призраки Оникса'' *''Halo 3'' *''Halo Wars (косвенное упоминание)'' *''Легенды Ореола'' **''Истоки'' **''Третий лишний (неканоничное появление)'' *''Halo: Эволюции - Важные истории из вселенной Halo'' **''Человеческие Слабости'' **''Palace Hotel'' *''Halo: Reach'' **''Информационные планшеты (косвенное упоминание)'' *''Halo: Падение Предела'' **''Вторжение'' *''Halo: Остеклённые земли (только упоминание)'' *''Halo: Война в четверг (только упоминание)'' *''Halo 4: Вперед к рассвету'' *''Scanned'' *''Halo 4'' *''Halo: Смертельное Предписание (только упоминание)'' *''Halo 2 Anniversary'' *''Halo: Охотники во Тьме (только упоминание)'' *''Halo: Fleet Battles'' *''Halo: Праведная Исповедь (только упоминание)'' *''Halo 5: Guardians'' Примечания Источники en:Cortana fr:Cortana it:Cortana ja:Cortana zh:科塔娜 Категория:Незаконченные статьи Категория:ИИ людей